Douglas-042
Halo: The Essential Visual Guide, page 153 |mass = |hair = Brown |eyes = Blue |cyber=Spartan Neural Interface |affiliation=UNSC Navy |rank=Senior Chief Petty Officer |specialty= |battles=*Battle of Arcadia *Battle of Shield 0459 *Battle of Installation 00 (2559) |class=Class I: 2525 |current status = Active |sn = 042}} Douglas-042, born Douglas Rutland,[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/characters/douglas-042 Halo Waypoint: Universe - Characters - Douglas-042] is a SPARTAN-II Commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command. He was a member of Red Team and fought alongside the crew of in early 2531.Halo Wars Biography Conscription Born on the remote world of Asphodel, Douglas Rutland grew up into a wealthy family.Halo Wars 2 - Collectible: Phoenix Logs - UNSC Units - Douglas-042 He was abducted and conscripted into the SPARTAN-II program by Dr. Catherine Halsey in 2517 when he was six years old. He was then taken to the human colony world of Reach and trained by the AI Déjà and Chief Petty Officer Mendez along with the rest of the Spartan children. The transition from his affluent life in Khetlaya to the grueling SPARTAN-II program was tough for him, but he developed a quiet confidence. In 2525, he and the other candidates underwent a series of augmentations to improve their strength.Halo: The Fall of Reach Douglas was among the ones whose body rejected the augmentations, either being crippled or killed. Although it is later revealed that they were in fact put into cryo sleep to be rehabilitated at a later date. Battle of Arcadia Douglas was a member of Red Team during the First Battle of Arcadia and was tasked with delaying the Covenant forces long enough to evacuate the civilians of Arcadia.Halo Wars, level Arcadia City Afterward, he and Red Team linked up with forces from the and assisted in a counter-attack on a Covenant outpost.Halo Wars, level Arcadia Outskirts Once the plan to infiltrate a large Covenant shield was passed down from Captain James Cutter, he and Red Team remained with the crew to assist with the assignment. He prevented the destruction of several prototype Rhinos while they ensured the shield was destroyed.Halo Wars, level Dome of Light After Sergeant John Forge's forces triumphed over a Scarab, the three searched for Covenant survivors in the jungles on a Warthog.Halo Wars, level Scarab Upon hearing that Professor Ellen Anders had been abducted by the Arbiter, they went to the Spirit of Fire which jumped into Slipspace, following the Covenant ship carrying Anders. Shield World Later, upon arriving to a Forerunner Shield World, Douglas assisted the Spirit of Fire crew in neutralizing Covenant and Flood forces.Halo Wars, level Anders' Signal Once Douglas assisted in destroying a Proto-Gravemind,Halo Wars, level The Flood he and Red Team became stranded on the planet. With the Spirit of Fire being dragged down inside the megastructure, Red Team was assisted by the forces of Sergeant John Forge and successfully withdrew to the ship.Halo Wars, level Shield World Red Team then assisted the crew in scouring the Flood forces from the hull of the Spirit of FireHalo Wars, level Cleansing and successfully repaired the power core when it was damaged.Halo Wars, level Repairs Once Anders was rescued, Douglas assisted Red Team in capturing a Covenant Scarab and used it to help Forge capture the area.Halo Wars, level Beachhead He was then tasked with ensuring the Spirit of Fire's Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine arrived at the teleporter that would take it to the command center of the Apex.Halo Wars, level Reactor On the Apex command center, he and the Red Team fought off numerous Honor Guards while Forge dueled the Arbiter. Douglas, with the Spirit of Fire's crew, was then charged with opening the gate which allowed the Spirit of Fire to exit the Shield World.Halo Wars, level Escape Gameplay ''Halo Wars'' Douglas-042 appears as a Hero unit in the Campaign of Halo Wars. Skirmish Douglas and his fellow Red Team members do not appear in Skirmish, and unlike Jerome and Alice with their respective weapons, no upgrade exists in the game to equip Spartan units with Rocket Launchers. ''Halo Wars 2'' Unit Skirmish Douglas-042 still maintains his gameplay from 'Halo Wars'. Blitz =Spartan Douglas = Trivia *His right pauldron bears a red phoenix emblem. Like Jerome-092 and Alice-130, Douglas-042 also has the Legendary symbol on his armor's bicep. *Douglas' name and Spartan tag are likely homages to the book The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy and its creator, Douglas Adams. *During gameplay, Douglas wields a rocket launcher that features four barrels, unlike the standard-issue M41 model. Although it has four barrels, Douglas sometimes reloads after every shot, while at other times he fires all four rockets before reloading. *Sometimes he will shout Yipee-kai-yay like John Forge. *It is stated in the Halo Wars Timeline that Douglas and John Forge had gotten into an altercation over the former's recommendation to destroy the Covenant vessel carrying Professor Anders out-system, though in the cutscene "She Is Not My Girlfriend" it is shown that SPARTAN Jerome-092 was the SPARTAN to report to the bridge, and subsequently make the recommendation to destroy the Covenant vessel before it escaped weapon range completely, and by extension the SPARTAN which Forge later has a dangerous disagreement. *Douglas is the first member of Red Team to be shown without his helmet. Gallery File:Eskape1.png|Sergeant John Forge and Red Team preparing to dismount Spirit of Fire s FTL. File:Hw-prima-blog-04-01.jpg|Red Team about to attack at the Battle of the Apex. File:HW5.png|Red Team at the Apex. Appearances *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo Wars 2'' Sources es:Douglas-042 ru:Дуглас-042 Category:Spartan-IIs